fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Road to Glory
Road To Glory '(comúnmente abreviado como RTG) es un juego creado por Anti Despair el 27 de diciembre de 2016, como un Early Access del mismo. Lanzando su primera versión el 31 de diciembre de 2016. El juego destaca por recopilar de algún modo casi todo lo visto en los juegos de la empresa, a través de una nueva historia. También destaca por su jugabilidad, estando influenciada por el juego Flash ' Swords And Souls ''' Historia Hace bastante tiempo, en el cosmos de los videojuegos, nació un nuevo '''Multiverso '''junto con lo que sería el primer título y la primera franquicia de este, Cycles adventure: El incidente en Dreamland. Después con el tiempo, en 2016, saldría otro universo, con el título de Shanghai's Strange World, dando lugar a la segunda franquicia. Poco después, el tercer universo apareció, This is Hell. Los universos seguían una línea perfecta, haciendo que no colisionasen nunca, mientras se trabajaban nuevas creaciones, en la '''base central multiversal. '''Eran 3 diosas, una de las cuales nos acompaña en esta aventura. La diosa '''Chrono, al parecer quería acabar con este multiverso, y la pobre Yui '''lo sabía. Un día, ambas se enfrentaron, resultando en la pérdida de todos los archivos, dispersándose por doquier en todos los lados del multiverso. Uno de esos héroes de los archivos, salió volando al inicio, y ahora junto a Yui, deberás salvar al multiverso de esta amenaza. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad, como bien se ha mencionado, es influenciada por Swords And Souls, pero con cambios. Por ejemplo, en RTG, cuando luchas en un nivel, no es batalla por turnos, si no que te mueves libres en un entorno tridimensional. Además, solo hay 3 minijuegos, que se juegan de maneras distintas a Swords And Souls. Aún así, en ambos juegos, para fortalecerte, debes llenar una barra en los entrenamientos y puedes subir de nivel. Las mejoras de los entrenamientos además de hacer que aumenten más rápido tus estadísticas, doblan la EXP conseguida. Se empieza con 100 y se va multiplicando su requerimiento por 1.3 cada vez que subes de nivel. Cada combo de 100 que consigas en un entrenamiento te dará una moneda roja, que es un tipo de moneda muy útil en este juego. en combate, hay una excepción para el nivel final, en el que tienes que esquivar ataques y obstáculos mientras el escenario se colapsa hasta quedar solo el espacio. Minijuegos Tienda Aquí puedes comprar armas que te aportan ayuda extra en el juego, además de poderlas mejorar con '''monedas rojas. Habilidades A partir de la versión 1.05, se implementan las habilidades, las cuales ayudan a la hora de atacar enemigos. Elementos en este juego, los enemigos poseen unos elementos, los cuales son débiles a ciertos elementos, o resistentes a otros. Personajes Jugadores Ayudantes Rangos Los rangos en RTG son algo bueno. Demuestran tu poder y te dan lugar en el ranking global Niveles Nota: los niveles sin enemigos si pueden tener recompensa porque hay jefes Normales Especiales Aquí, se recopilan eventos y niveles desbloqueables tras acabar el modo historia. Evento de 31 de diciembre: Corrupción Evento finalizado el 23 de enero de 2017 22 de Enero de 2017: This is Hell y la vuelta atrás en el tiempo. Enemigos Nota: Va en orden de apariencia desde el primero hasta el último Jefes Logros Sound Test Work in progress... The author is working in dat Sound effects Dificultades cómo no, no podían faltar las dificultades. Nota: En este juego, las dificultades son solo 3, para equilibrar más las cosas Diálogos Introducción Hace mucho tiempo… Bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero en sí hace alrededor de 1 año y medio, un nuevo multiverso había emergido, Anti Despair’s multiverse. Emergió junto con 1 universo, el cual es comúnmente conocido como “Universo Cycles”. Allí vivían todas las creaciones destinadas a videojuegos de Cycles. Más tarde, en 2016, apareció otro universo, el de “Shanghai’s Strange World”. Un universo completamente distinto. Debajo de donde se sitúa el universo de Shanghai, apareció el más reciente de ellos, “This is Hell”. '' ''(Yui salta en medio de la pantalla) Yui: ¡Pero no vine a hablar de eso! Yui: Los universos seguían una línea perfecta, sin que chocasen nunca, pero un día, en la base central, una de las diosas quería deshacerse de todo. O eso parecía. La diosa Chrono. Yo también recibí esas ordenes, pero no me hacía mucha gracia lo de cargarme todo un multiverso, por lo que no aporté. Un día, estando solo Chrono y yo, libramos una batalla. Desgraciadamente, todos los archivos salieron volando y se instalaron por los rincones del multiverso, aunque de algún modo, querían seguir una especie de orden. Y así, es como empezó todo. Yui: Tú, el héroe que ha salido volando hasta el inicio, serás quien deba zanjar todo este asunto. O al menos intentarlo. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Que aquí tienes la ayuda de una diosa, servidora. ¡Te enseñaré cómo funcionan las cosas en este juego! Y procura hacerme caso, que en los otros multiversos, hay gente que no hace ni caso a los tutoriales. Tutoriales Yui: ¡Bien, bien! Lo primero que haremos será ir al mapa. Ahí es donde están los niveles que debes completar. Cuando completes un nivel, lo guardaré en mi archivador, y tú guardarás tu partida. Que yo una vez estuve jugando un juego y perdí 5 horas de progreso por no guardar… Yui: El guardado, mira, puedes guardar manualmente o dejar que el autoguardado se ocupe de ello. Personalmente te recomiendo ambas cosas. Cómo combatir Yui: Vale, ya estás dentro del primer nivel. ¿Ves a ese enemigo? Pues tienes que pulsar el botón A''' (tanto si estás en '''3DS como Entertainment Device) cuando te acerques a un enemigo. Golpeas al enemigo Yui: ¡Perfecto! Sigue golpeando para reducir su salud a cero. Cuando esto suceda, el enemigo será totalmente debilitado y lo meteré en el archivador, para que vuelva a ser un archivo. Aunque si por lo que sea, te apetece repetir los niveles, también hay una especie de réplicas que dejan estos archivadores. No es un juego de “me paso un nivel y se acabó”, es más que eso. El creador no quería que te aburrieras. Derrotas al enemigo Yui: Nice catch! Ahora dime, ¿te has fijado en el icono que estaba encima del enemigo? Yui: Si te has fijado, te diré qué significa. Eso era el elemento del enemigo. Ese rayo significa que era del elemento eléctrico. En fin, te enseñaré el resto de cosas. Entrenamientos Yui: Bien, en este lugar hay unos pequeños portalillos que hice algún tiempo. Se estaba desarrollando el juego y todo… Yui: ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese que indica un Kirby con una marca de objetivo? Ese minijuego aumenta tu ataque. ¡Vamos allá! En el minijuego de ataque Yui: Vale, ya estás dentro. No te agobies, porque este minijuego es muy simple. (Aparece un objetivo) Yui: Bien, asegúrate de apuntar al objetivo con el botón deslizante (tanto en 3DS como Entertainment Device) y golpear. Golpeas al enemigo Yui: ¡Ahí lo tienes! Ahora, déjame enseñarte un truco para fortalecerte más deprisa. (Aparece otro objetivo, pero esta vez la marca se hace azul) Yui: Al aparecer, el objetivo inicialmente tiene una marca roja. Justo cuando se haga azul, hay que presionar, para doblar el progreso de aumento de fuerza. Golpeas al enemigo con la marca azul Yui: ¡Perfecto! ¡Practica y serás el amo! Esto es lo último ya. ¿Ves esa barra? Se llena cada 10 golpes, aunque si son cuando la marca está en azul son críticos, haciendo que 1 golpe valga 2. Para acabar esta demostración debes llenar la barra, para así fortalecerte. ¡Y casi se me olvida! Si supera los 30 golpes de combo, tomará 4 golpes normales y 2 críticos llenar la barra. ¡Vamos, llena esa barra! Llenas la barra Yui: ¡Ya está! Como ves, has aumentado tu ataque, 2 puntos tal y como pone ahí arriba. Veamos qué has conseguido. Salen los resultados Yui: ¡Pero si has subido de nivel y todo! Luego miramos eso. ¡Vamos a derrotar al resto de enemigos! Yendo al segundo nivel Yui: Vale, ahora, ¡Dales su ración a estos tipos! (Un enemigo golpea al personaje y le deja sin HP) Yui: ¡Ostras, se me había olvidado! Los enemigos también se van haciendo más fuertes por cada nivel que vas completando. ¡Necesitas aumentar seriamente tu defensa! Perdón… En el minijuego de defensa Yui: Vale, de seguro habrás jugado a esos juegos en los que tienes que correr por un circuito infinito esquivando obstáculos. Pues aquí no cambia la cosa, es algo sencillo. Aquí ni siquiera pierdes al chocarte, solo pierdes tu combo, pero puedes seguir. Empecemos. Yui: Bien, ahora estás corriendo. Fuera obviedades, aquí para llenar la barra, tienes que esquivar obstáculos. Debido a que se esquivan con mucha frecuencia, aquí hay que hacerlo 12 veces para llenar la barra. Igual que en el anterior. Los obstáculos como vallas, se saltan, con el botón A, (tanto en 3DS como entertainment Device)mientras que otros como carteles, se cambia de lado para no chocar. En algunos casos, hay carteles que tienen hueco por abajo, de modo que tienes que deslizarte por debajo, pulsando B (Tanto entertainment Device como 3DS) Tras esquivar el primer obstáculo Yui: Así, así. Bien, ahora, si quieres un truco para llenar antes la barra, dirígete hacia el obstáculo y haz como que te vas a chocar contra él. (La imagen se congela cuando está cerca de chocar) Yui: Ahora, ¡esquiva! Esquivas por los pelos el obstáculo Yui: Just perfect! Puedes incluso ahorrarte 6 obstáculos para llenar la barra si lo haces siempre por los pelos. Ahora, ¡llena esa barra 5 veces! Recuerda que al llegar a un combo de 30, sucede lo mismo que en el otro minijuego. Resultados del entrenamiento Yui: Vale, has subido 2 niveles a la vez. ¡Estás muy cerca de volverte imparable! Vamos directamente a subir tus estadísticas de ahí. Información del jugador Stats Yui: Aquí puedes ver los Stats que tienes, junto a los puntos que se te entregan cada vez que subes de nivel. Ahora que estás a nivel 4… tienes 9 puntos. Te sugiero que los repartas dividiendo tu número de puntos entre tus estadísticas, que son 3. Tras aumentar tus estadísticas Yui: ¡Bien! Ahora tienes mayores estadísticas, haciéndote más duro de pelar. Pero cuidado, nunca dejes de entrenar. = Habilidades = Yui: Por cierto, ¿ves esas habilidades? si eres un usuario de la versión 1.05 o superior, podrás. y si no, actualízalo. Cuando subes de nivel, cada 2 niveles, ganas 1 punto de habilidad, que mejora la habilidad que desbloqueas. Además, cuanto más nivel tengas, más habilidades desbloquearás. ¿a qué esperas? Poder Yui: No se si te has fijado ya, pero… ¿ves debajo de las estadísticas? Sí, donde pone “poder”. El número de poder que tienes ahora mismo irá aumentando según vayas entrenando, derrotando enemigos, jefes, cosas así. El poder te va a ser muy útil, ya que cada 20.000 puntos de poder que ganas, aumentan un 1% una característica llamada “Crítico”, que no se puede mejorar de otra forma y solo se pueda hasta el 50%. Esta característica hará que cada tanto porciento que tengas de ella, sean las probabilidades de dar un golpe crítico, que quita el doble. (Y el triple cuando sea posible mejorar habilidades en futuras versiones) Además, siempre se requieren, X puntos de poder para pasar a los niveles de otro juego. Ahora mismo estás en Cycles Adventure, pero para Cycles Adventure 2, necesitas al menos 500 puntos de poder. (Aunque solo es un nivel, de todos modos) Dicho esto, volvamos. ¡Derrotemos a esos dichosos monstruos! De vuelta en el segundo nivel Yui: Vale, ahora deja que ese enemigo te golpee. (Le quita una pequeña parte de vida) Yui: Cuanta más defensa tengas, menos daño te harán los ataques enemigos. ¿No es una pasada? ¡Ahora cárgatelos! Después te daré una nota con los tipos elementales con sus fuertes y sus debilidades. Tras acabar el nivel Yui: ¡bien! Ya quedan menos cosas que aprender por aquí. Solo nos quedan un par de cositas y ya te dejo ahí para ver qué tal has aprendido las mecánicas. Entrenamiento de HP Yui: Por mucha defensa que tengas, siempre te vendrá bien tener más HP, ¿no? He oído que por mucha defensa que tengas, es imposible que los últimos jefes te quiten menos de 1000 puntos de vida. Y como no queremos que eso pase, estamos aquí para aumentar tu vida. Yui: Este minijuego es el más sencillo de todos (por lo menos para mí). Consiste en estarse en un lugar y dejar que las manzanas vayan a ti. Pero como todo minijuego, necesita algo que le pare los pies. En este caso, bombas. Si las tocas, pierdes el combo que lleves. Para deshacerse de las bombas, hay que pulsar el botón A, y estas serán movidas por telequinesis por cortesía de la menda. Aquí, el truco es todavía más fácil. A veces aparecerán unos jarabes, que cuando te toquen, contarán como 2 manzanas. Ahora, adelante. ¡Llena esa barra un par de veces! Tras acabar Yui: ¡Esta vez casi llenas la barra! Lo cierto es que cada vez se va necesitando más EXP para subir de nivel, pero más tarde de diré cómo puedes conseguirla más deprisa. Misceláneo Cosas especiales de los entrenamientos Yui: Cada vez que consigues un combo de 100 en cualquier entrenamiento, ganas una moneda roja. Estas monedas rojas son muy útiles, pues permiten mejorar armas, entrenamientos, etcétera. Cuando mueres y reinicias Yui: Oye, ten cuidado, que reiniciar el juego no es tan fácil aquí dentro como en el mundo exterior. Mejorando entrenamientos Yui: Power! Get the power! La tienda de Yui Yui: ¡Hola! Veo que ya tienes una buena cantidad de dinerito ahí. Y sí, yo soy la que está en la tienda. Técnicamente en Anti Despair estoy por todas partes. Esta es mi forma para meterles un paquete de monedas inicial a todos los jugadores que vienen y se crean cuenta aquí. Creo que deberías hacerte una. Y si te la has hecho, ya estás tardando en mirar el buzón. Comprando o mejorando algún objeto Yui: ¡Gracias por contribuir a la posibilidad de enviar ofertones a los jugadores nuevos! (Hoy si que estoy bromista) = Mejorando habilidades = Yui: Tu próxima habilidad es... La nota de los tipos elementales de Yui Eléctrico: debilidades-> Agua. Fuertes-> Planta y eléctrico Planta: Debilidades-> Fuego y hielo. Fuertes-> Agua y planta Agua: Debilidades-> Eléctrico y planta. Fuertes-> Fuego y agua. Lucha: Debilidades-> Ninguna. Fuertes-> Lucha Hielo: Debilidades-> Lucha y fuego. Fuertes: Planta y hielo. Veneno: Debilidades-> Ninguna. Fuertes-> Oscuridad, veneno y sagrado. Normal: Debilidades-> Lucha. Fuertes-> Ninguno Oscuridad: Debilidades-> Sagrado. Fuertes-> Oscuridad y normal Sagrado: Debilidades-> Oscuridad. Fuertes: Sagrado y normal. Batallas Dark Cycles Dark Cycles: Bueno, así que así va la cosa. No me apetece ver mucho orden aquí, por lo que como no me ganes, ya puedes ir fastidiándote, que no me meteré en ese archivadorcito. Si le derrotas Dark cycles: ¡Maldición! Como sea, tengo mi orgullo, así que cumpliré tu promesa. Méteme ya. Si te derrota Dark cycles: ¡MUAJAJA! ¡No eres rival para mí! Vuelve cuando no seas un flojeras. Asgria Asgria: ¡¿cómo?! ¿Qué estamos aquí por un desorden producido por un intento de borrado del universo? Eso ahora me da un poco igual. ¡Debo capturarte! ¡Soy la única de mis hermanas que no ha conquistado nada! Si la derrotas Asgria: ¡JOPÉ! Haberte dejado ganar, que yo quería ser algo en la vida. Si te derrota Asgria: ¡Nya hah! ¡Por fin voy a poder mostrar mis habilidades en las conquistas! Kyoko Kyoko: Asgria me ha contado la paliza que le has dado. Vale que es una debilucha, pero la pobrecilla estaba llorando. Centrándome en otro tema, no deberías estar aquí, así que si quieres irte y ahorrarte una derrota, es mejor ahora. (tu personaje da un paso al frente) Kyoko: Ya veo… ¡no digas que no te avisé! Si la derrotas Kyoko: Rayos, eres fuerte, sí. Pero… ella '''te detendrá. Si te derrota Kyoko: Bueno, hora de destruirte. Candy Yui: A ver, necesitamos salvar al multiverso con este archivador. ¿Podrías meterte dentro para regresar a “Cycles And The geometry Chaos”? Candy: Podría, pero es que no me gustan los intrusos. Además, '''Kiddo no está aquí y habéis derrotado a las otras 2. Aún así, estoy de buen humor. Si me derrotáis, dejaré que hagáis lo que os de la gana. Si no, ya podéis correr. Si la derrotas Candy: Bueno, me habéis derrotado. Metedme en ese archivador si lo queréis así. Si te derrota Candy: Inicia la cuenta atrás de “Salid ahora mismo de aquí”. 5, 4… Shiki Shiki: ¿Vosotros otra vez? He visto cómo os habéis cargado a mis súbditos. Pero aún así, no me pienso rendir. Se lo que está pasando de verdad. Puedo moverme al siguiente juego si quiero… aunque dispongo de menos poder del que se me permite. Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Si matar, os tengo que matar. La vida es así. Si la derrotas Shiki: ¡Detente ahora! ¡No me gusta el aspecto de lo que me va a hacer ese archivador! Si te derrota Shiki: Justo el poder que necesito para el siguiente mundo… ¡iré a destruirlo todo! Bill Bill: Holita. (se ríe) ¿Quereis jugar conmigo? (Intenta controlarse la risa) Mis juegos pueden ser un poquito difíciles de seguir, pero a lo mejor tras unas 20 cuchilladas vais siguiendo el ritmo. (Se ríe alocadamente) No soy tonto… se lo que está pasando aquí. La supremacía '''me lo ha contado. Tengo el poder suficiente como para irme a la parte más alejada. Aunque tendría que meterme en esa televisión de combate… Si derrotas a Bill Bill: ¡Mis brazos! ¡Ya no están! ¡Y la ama Shiki se quedó en el anterior juego! ¡Ahora sí que me habéis cabreado! Si te derrota Bill: tralalalala… 2 cabezas más para mi casa… Bill (Furioso) Bill: Por fin estáis aquí. Por fín me vengaré. Ojo por ojo. Aunque en mi caso será Ojo por casquería completa. Si te derrota Bill: Ojo… por ojo. Al fin… el juego se acabó. Si le derrotas Bill: No… esto no puede estar pasando otra vez… ¡espera! Mi brazo… no quería llegar a esto, pero… (se ve a la silueta de Bill siendo decapitada y un alma salir de la cabeza) (Aparece Horizon, con el alma de Bill) Horizon: (Risa alocada) ¡Atrapadme si podeis! (Horizon se va a través de los mundos hasta la base central) Saltándote la fase de Yui en TIH Yui: Ya perdí la cuenta… (Tu personaje pregunta a Yui qué es lo que sucede) Yui: Verás… desde CEJ hasta TIH, he sido jefa en algún mundo, siempre. Y sería demasiado bizarro tener que enfrentarte a mí en la versión de esos otros juegos. No podríamos coexistir, tampoco. Sería demasiado “mind-blowing”, ¿entiendes? Satan Satan: Vaya, vaya… mirad qué tenemos aquí. 2 humanos recién caiditos. Yui: En realidad, yo soy una diosa que acompaña a la persona humana. Satan: Es igual… me sorprende que sigáis con vida después de todos los obstáculos que debéis de haber tenido. Aún así, haré que estéis aquí por la eternidad, a no ser que me derrotéis, concediéndoos entonces un deseo. ¿Qué os parece? Yui: Aceptamos, ¿tú que dices? (tu personaje Asiente) Satan: Bueno, allá vamos. Si le derrotas Satan: ¿Deseáis que me meta en el archivador? Qué deseo más bizarro. Si te derrota Satan: Bueno, firmad aquí para confirmar que trabajaréis en el infierno para siempre. Kiddo Kiddo: Antes de que digáis nada, ya se con qué intención venís. Queréis meterme en ese archivadorcito para poder reestablecer el mundo. Pero no he llegado a ser la más fuerte de mi universo fiándome de gente que ni conozco. Además, habéis causado daño a mi familia… y debéis pagar. No me gustan las batallas que se terminan de un solo golpe, por lo que me metí aquí, ya que si no aguantáis más de un golpe mío, es imposible que os metáis aquí. Dicho esto, que empiece el combate Si derrotas a Kiddo Kiddo: Está todo perdido. Ni siquiera yo… pude hacerles frente. Perdonadme, Asgria, Kyoko, Candy... perdonadme, hermanitas y perdóname también... mamá. Si te derrota Kiddo: Ya está todo hecho. Ya puedo volver tranquila a mi universo. Omega TV Omega TV: Bueno, bueno. Mirad a quién tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que los que me mandaron pa’l otro barrio… (otra vez) pero ahora, cobraré mi hermosísima venganza. Yui: Y pensar que Chocolat no hablaba en este juego pero este bicho sí… Si derrotas a Omega TV Omega TV: No… ¡Todo mi esfuerzo! (se ríe) da igual… mi camarada se encargará de asesinaros. Si te derrota Omega TV: Quien ríe el último ríe mejor. La frase es así, ¿no? Horizon Horizon: Bonjour, idiots! Veo que habéis logrado sobrevivir. Ciertamente sois rivales duros de roer. Pero con mi nuevo cuerpo, no puedo perder. ¡Ahora podré destrozar tantas veces que literalmente te convertirás en picadillo! (risa maniática) Si le derrotas Horizon: (empieza a fallar su funcionamiento) ¡Alto, montón de chatarra, contrólate! (Horizon Explota) Si te derrota Horizon: Número de victorias consecutivas… 100. Victorias con sangriento final incluido. Shini Shini: ¡Los que me dijo Satan que cazase! Pa’ la jaula. Yui: ¡Pero espera! Shini: ¡He dicho, pa’ la jaula! Un mercenario Shinigami no puede perder el tiempo. Y yo lo estoy perdiendo. Si le derrotas Shini: Pa’l archivador, ¿verdad? Yui: Seh. Si te derrota Shini: Ahora podré comprarme una piscina para la mansión. El discurso de Chrono y su batalla Chrono: Mira quién ha venido hasta aquí. ¿Qué? Satisfecha ya, ¿verdad? Me has arruinado el plan de la '''diosa suprema. Pero tu estupidez ha llegado hasta aquí. Este arma tuya al que llamas compañero pagará las consecuencias si no dejas que nuestros planes sigan. Yui: ¡Este plan es solo tuyo, Chrono! ¡siempre me has tenido manía, pero culpar a la diosa suprema ya es de ser miserable! Chrono: Claro, la culpa siempre de la señorita Chrono, como me tienes envidia… Yui: ¿Envidia de un ser cruel y retorcido que quiere destruir el multiverso? Chrono: Haría cualquier cosa por destruirlo, pero te repito que son ordenes… si lo intento destruir sin la diosa suprema presente en los confines del siguiente multiverso, todo será un sinsentido. Si ya te lo dijo Bill, “le habló la supremacía”. Y solo una diosa es llamada “la supremacía” aquí. Sí, es ella. Y ahora que te he contado la verdad, tendré que mataros a ti y a tu inútil compañero. (Chrono para el tiempo y pone un laser para matar a tu personaje, pero este solo le hace un poco de daño) Yui: No lo vio venir, pero no parece hacerle mucho daño. ¡Tus planes no llegarán más lejos ahora! Chrono: (burlándose) Bla, bla, bla. Mírame, soy la diosa debilucha que va a ser borrada de la existencia. Yui: Bueno, compi. Ha llegado el momento. Respira hondo… ¡Y gana! ¡Yo te echaré un cable con esa idiota! Si Chrono te derrota Chrono: Ni los 2 juntos podéis ganarme. Y os lo dije, pero ni caso. Bye bye, multiverse! Si la derrotas Chrono: ¡Imposible! ¡Una diosa debilucha como tú… matarme a mi! ¡JA! ¡No importa, la diosa suprema se encargará de haceros desaparecer! La aparición de la diosa suprema ???: Te he subestimado todo este tiempo… Yui. Yui: Esa voz es… (Tu personaje pregunta qué sucede) Yui: Esa voz es la diosa suprema… Yui: (susurra al personaje) si me hace pelear contigo, tranquilo. Confío en ti. Diosa suprema: Así que, derrotaste a chrono… ahora que estoy aquí, déjame decirte, que ella no te mintió en ningún momento. Yui: ¡¿QUÉ?! (se ríe) vamos, diosa suprema, no seas bromista. Diosa Suprema: Esto no es ninguna broma, Yui. Y me temo que debo ordenarte que te deshagas de ese sujeto de ahí. (señala a tu personaje) Yui: (pone una mirada triste) está bien. (Yui se dirige hacia tu personaje) Yui: ¿Recuerdas todos los buenos momentos que pasamos? Vi todo tu progreso, tu entrenamiento, tu confianza en mí. Compartimos tantos momentos desde que empezamos esta aventura, atrapamos a todos los enemigos que estaban dispersos… pero… Si siempre has creído en mí, por favor, aguanta esta batalla. Hazlo por tu vieja amiga. Si Yui te derrota Yui: Oh, dios mío… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡No tenía que acabar de esta forma! ¡Soy un monstruo! Si la "derrotas" Yui: (susurra a tu personaje) Bien, ahora me haré la muerta, tú ocúpate de la diosa suprema y salva al multiverso. La batalla final Diosa suprema: ¿Quieres saber el por qué de todo esto? Te responderé, pero una vez que te lo diga, no saldrás con vida de aquí. Diosa suprema: Hace algún tiempo, empezó el Multiverso de Anti Despair a existir y todo iba sobre ruedas, con Cycles Adventure creado. Luego le siguieron sus secuelas, después Shanghai’s strange World, etcétera. Pero con el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta de las horribles deformidades que los personajes antiguos presentaban. Además, ya no éramos el mejor multiverso, ya que habían otros mucho más grande y con mejores cosas que ofrecer. Así que, ya que creé este multiverso, puedo crear otro. Pero ahora quiero algo más. Borrar este multiverso, moverme al siguiente e ir destrozando los otros multiversos… como el de ese erizo azul, ese ratón amarillo o ese fontanero. Les enseñaré a todos… ¡El verdadero significado del cosmos! Borraré los multiversos hasta que solo queden los que menos oportunidades tengan, y entonces los aplastaré mientras escucho el sufrimiento de sus habitantes. Diosa suprema: ¿Quieres saber algo más? ¿por qué tu amiguita Yui murió? Porque quiso protegerte. Pero tú la mataste. Y me dirás que fue un error y todo lo que quieras, pero TÚ mataste a tu mejor amiga. (La diosa suprema empieza a estar más y más desquiciada) Diosa suprema: por cierto, olvídate de guardar tu partida. ¡Aquí no sirve de nada! Si no la guardaste antes, se siente. Además… (saca de su propio archivador a Omega TV, Kiddo y Horizon) Diosa suprema: Siempre es bueno llevar copias encima, ¿no crees? Black Hole incident Diosa suprema: No… ¡¿por qué no pude darme cuenta de esto?! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo ningún agujero negro! (se ve que Yui está perfectamente bien) Diosa suprema: ¡Yui! ¡Pero si habías muerto! Yui: No, no. Soy más inteligente de lo que pensabas, supremacía. Ahora que estás siendo absorbida por el agujero negro, reestableceré el orden y reinaré en la base central de este multiverso. No podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Verás, en la batalla contra mi fiel camarada, quedamos en que me haría la muerta en el momento en el que me ganase. Mi verdadero poder es mucho mayor al tuyo, pero es imposible sacarlo. (La diosa suprema es casi del todo absorbida por el agujero) Yui: por cierto, saluda al Darky de Cycles Adventure 1 de mi parte, seguro que estaréis a gusto atrapados para siempre. (La diosa suprema es finalmente absorbida) Final de la aventura Yui: Muchas gracias, compi. Sin ti, nunca jamás habría logrado la salvación del universo. (Tu personaje le dice a Yui que sin ella, no lo habría logrado) Yui: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No tienes que halagarme porque sea una diosa! (se ríe) (Tu personaje le dice a Yui que es mucho más valiosa de lo que jamás se pueda sentir) (Yui abraza a tu personaje) Yui: Recuérdame hasta la próxima aventura, por favor. Yui: Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? Tantas emociones me han despertado el apetito. Y así, todo el multiverso fue salvado. Este gran dúo no será fácil de olvidar para ti, jugador. Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura, pero… de momento ya acabó todo. En la próxima actualización volveremos c: y esta será el 31 de diciembre. Eventos 31 De diciembre Yui: ¡Madre mía, la dimensión corrupta nos ataca! Compi, es hora de que volvamos a la carga. No podemos dejar que borren nuestro juego Atrapando a la primera corrupción Yui: ¡Pa'l archivador! Yui, qué susto... si llego a dejar escapar esa corrupción, nuestro multiverso estaría perdido, junto al juego. Atrapando a la segunda corrupción Yui: Estos bichos no hacen más que causar problemas. (Se ve a la tercera corrupción corriendo) Yui: ¡Vente aquí, maldita sea! Atrapando a la tercera corrupción Yui: Vale, nos quedan solo 2. Pero estas corrupciones son muy fuertes. Casi tanto como yo. Atrapando a la cuarta corrupción Yui: Ahí está. La matryoshka corrupta. Seguramente haya surgido de aquél bug extraño de Shanghai's Strange World Atrapando a la última corrupción Corrupted Matryoshka: Sol-Tad- Tad-sol-me- sol-sol, Ya! (Corrupted Matryoshka empieza a sufrir glitches y se debilita) (Yui atrapa a Corrupted Matryoshka) Yui: ¡Lo hemos conseguido al fin! Soundtrack Curiosidades El juego se formó en alrededor de 3 semanas, con un trabajo intensivo, y es uno de los que más rápido se ha desarrollado. * Sin embargo, es el juego más grande existente de la empresa. Yui y la diosa suprema representan facetas propias del creador del juego a la hora de crear sus franquicias. * La diosa suprema simboliza el estrés y la impotencia de las cosas que el creador creía imperfectas, haciendo que a veces quiera abandonar la creación de juegos. * Yui, representa la esperanza y las ideas para atraer al público. Yui rompe la cuarta pared en muchas ocasiones a lo largo del juego. En este juego, hay varias referencias a JoJo's bizarre adventure * La habilidad Road roller, es una clara parodia del ataque "Roda roll da da" del personaje Dio Brando. * En el changelog, se ven múltiples frases de JoJo's, de distintos arcos. (phantom Blood, Stardust Crusaders y Diamond is unbreakable) * La propia Chrono es un homenaje a Dio, ya que es capaz de parar el tiempo, lanza ataques mientras lo hace y además, en la versión japonesa grita "Za Warudo", nombre del stand de Dio, quien hace estas cosas. * Hasta en los logros, se hace una referencia al arco de Phantom Blood, donde un logro dice. "How many times did you have to train?" y otro, como si contestara, dice. "How many times did you eat while you were playing?". En Phantom Blood, es "How Many times have you sucked blood to people?" a lo que Dio menciona "How many times have you eaten?" Es el primer juego en el que el apartado de actualizaciones es llamado changelog Changelog *V0.1: Kono Dio da! (?) early early Access. 27/12/2016 *V0.2: Roda Roll da da! (?) Early Access... (very early one) 29/12/2016 *V0.4 Rero Rero (?): Yet Early Access: Necesitamos jefes y soundtracks, ya 30/12/2016 *V0.6 Za warudo! (?): Welp, 60% made! Soundtracks! solo eso falta 30/12/2016 *V0.95 queríamos enseñaros algunas cositas que tenemos para la actualización de mañana, nochevieja 30/12/2016 (WRYYYY!!! (?)) *V1: Act 3! Freeze! (?) Al fin! RTG acabó su primera versión! 31/12/2016 *V1.02: 01/01/2016 *V 1.05: All out of quotes: Logros! 02/01/2017 (y una sorpresita el mismo día) Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de RPG Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo Switch Categoría:Videojuegos en 3D Categoría:Videojuegos para Neo-Ultimate